goanimate_v15fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Michael Calls Professor Professor, Anita, and Victor Crybabies During The Lion King/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Davidddizor. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Evil Michael makes Professor Professor, Anita Knight, and Victor Volt cry and makes fun of them because of Mufasa's death. And then, Juan and John ground Evil Michael and get Cochrane-A to choke him. Later that night, Changed Daily makes Professor Professor, Anita, and Victor some clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, red velvet fudge, cream soda, bubblegum soda, and cherry soda to make them feel better. Cast *Michael Martinez as Evil Michael. *Juan Martinez as Juan. *John Martinez as John. *Eric as Cochrane-A and Changed Daily. *Julie as Anita Knight. *Young Guy as Professor Professor. *Joey as Victor Volt. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Evil Michael, Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor are watching The Lion King, however Evil Michael was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) (Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor start crying) Evil Michael: Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor are crying over Mufasa's death. You are such crybaby agents! Michael began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Michael: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a loser. Evil Michael and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Michael: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Evil Michael and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybaby agents!! Professor Professor, and Victor start crying and sobbing and Evil Michael laughs at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with John John: (changes to Kidaroo voice) EVIL MICHAEL!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Evil Michael's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room John: Evil Michael, how dare you make Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor cry and make fun of them! Anita was a nice 17 year old girl from London, Professor Professor was a nice scientist, and Victor was a nice 18 year old boy from Toronto! Juan: I agree with John. John: You probably made Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor cry. Juan: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. John: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $60,000 because of what you did to make Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor cry! That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast. And for that, Cochrane-A was going to choke you! Cochrane-A, choke Evil Michael! appears Cochrane-A: Prepare for some bleeding! chokes Evil Michael Michael starts crying and sobbing Cochrane-A: That's what you get for making fun of Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor. to: UZZ Headquarters Professor Professor, and Victor was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down their faces and spilling from their eyes like a water hose at full blast, Changed Daily was comforting them. Changed Daily: It's okay, Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor. Evil Michael got choked by Cochrane-A. He will not make you cry. Anita: I know, Changed Daily! Professor Professor: Mufasa's death was the saddest moment!! Victor: Yes, Changed Daily! Changed Daily: Don't worry, guys. I am making you some clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, red velvet fudge, cream soda, bubblegum soda, and cherry soda. Anita: sniffles Really, Changed Daily? Professor Professor: Thanks for cheering us up, Changed Daily. Victor: We will feel happy when you make us clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, red velvet fudge, cream soda, bubblegum soda, and cherry soda. Daily comfort Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor Professor Professor, and Victor soon had some clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, red velvet fudge, cream soda, bubblegum soda, and cherry soda that Changed Daily made for dinner. Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Changed Daily tucked Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor into his bed. Changed Daily: Are you okay, guys? Anita: Yes, Changed Daily. We are okay. Professor Professor: But we are extremely tired. Changed Daily: I know, guys. You guys are extremely tired and sleepy. Victor: I know. Can you please read us a story called Rapunzel to help us sleep? It was our bedtime. Changed Daily: Yes, guys. Daily began reading Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor a bedtime story the story, Changed Daily kissed Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor in their foreheads Professor Professor: Thanks, Changed Daily. You are always great with reading us a bedtime story to help us sleep peacefully in bed. Changed Daily: Thanks, guys. You guys sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Victor: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and he, Anita, Professor Professor fell asleep Changed Daily: Goodnight, guys. Category:Evil Michael's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor